


Lucky Mr. Kelly

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invites a friend to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Mr. Kelly

John was returning from a scene when the idea of inviting Mel to dinner suddenly popped into his head. It had been a few weeks since he had last seen her and he found himself thinking of her at the oddest of times.

He made his way over to the payphone in the lobby grabbing it before anyone else could. He dug some change out of his pocket. He deposited the change and dialed Mel’s number from memory before he chickened out.

He listened to the rings silently hoping she was in.

The redhead was about to hang up when the phone was picked up and dropped. He heard a muttered curse word, which caused him to grin.

“Mel?” he inquired.

“Hello,” she said breathlessly.

“Hi,” John replied. “I didn’t catch you at a bad time did I?”

“No,” she told him once she caught her breath. “I was coming back from taking the trash out. So, what can I do for you?”

“Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

“That would be nice,” Mel remarked. She looked at her calendar and noted that she had the night off. “We can play catch up.”

“We do need to do that,” John agreed. He had a lot to tell her and suddenly realized how much he missed spending time with her just being friends. “Any place in particular you would like to go to?”

“Whatever you choose will be fine with me.”

“Alright,” John agreed. “I’ll pick you up around seven.”

“It’s a date.”

John ended the call and bounded up the stairs to the detective’s squad room humming.


End file.
